The present invention relates to an inking device for a printer and, more particularly, to an inking device applicable to a thermal transfer type printer having a thermal head and an ink ribbon.
A thermal transfer type printer prints images on plain paper sheets by using an ink ribbon having a film to which thermally fusible ink is applied. This kind of ink ribbon, however, has to be discarded and replaced with another when used once, incurring a cost for replacing the ink ribbon.
In light of this, Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) No. 11814/1980 proposes a thermal transfer type printer using reusable film and an inking roller which applies thermally fusible ink to part of the film that has been used. Specifically, this printer supplies ink to the inking roller on the basis of the surface tension of the ink. However, a prerequisite of such a convention scheme is that the viscosity of the ink be sufficiently low, which degrades the quality of printing. Should highly viscous ink be used to increase the printing quality, the supply of ink to the inking roller would be insufficient.